Radiant Dawn Gaiden
by Albedo238
Summary: Sidestory/Sequel to "Branded from the Far East". Two siblings vie to become guardian of a kabuto steeped in the history and legends of Hazumo. However, when one sibling goes down a dark path, the other will join with Kasumi in hopes of stopping it. However, when Tellius gets involved, things become much more grim. Viewer discretion advised on certain chapters.
1. Prologue: Motivation for the Hopeless

**Prologue: Motivation for the Hopeless.**

Around the same time as the war between Begnion and the Laguz Alliance was taking place, Hazumo was going through it's usual activities, free of trouble and not having to worry about invasions of any kind.

Hazumo is a nation that has enjoyed many long years of peace and comfort. Though they have a strong military, not many have bothered to invade Hazumo in recent years.

Though the nation itself is small, many citizens wander this nation, both beorc and laguz, free of prejudice and bigotry. It wasn't how Kasumi remembered it, but just same, she was pleasantly surprised after awaking from her nearly 800 year long slumber.

The laguz citizens include many types of beasts, birds and dragons that roam the streets of Hazumo. Along with the beorc, it's only expected there would also be many branded.

The culture of Hazumo is primarily like that of Japan, but there are also many traces of cultures of Korea, China and Hong Kong. This is reflected is both structures and clothing alike.

* * *

At an extravagant temple, King Regnant Shizuhara is talking with a priest.

"As you can see, your majesty, we've got our best looking after the Phoenix Kabuto." says the priest. "And so far, there has been no tampering with the artifact."

"Good to know." says Shizuhara. "You do the original royal family of Hazumo proud. I know Princess Kasumi will be exceptionally happy to know the legacy of this temple has been upheld for so many years."

"Yes, we were all so happy to hear Princess Kasumi awoke from her nearly endless coma." says the priest. "And we'll be happy for the day she accepts her rightful place as queen."

"We can only hope she will." says Shizuhara. "Oh by the way, how are the two recruits coming along? I hear they're the children of Lord Sosuke Haiyama, so he must have great expectations for the both of them."

"Well, that's been rather... ineresting." says the priest. "They both may be the children of Lord Haiyama, but they're also nothing like the other. Kaede is hard-working and dedicated to the possibility of becoming the new guardian, while Maboshi is... not."

"How would you describe this... Maboshi?" asks Shizuhara.

"See for yourself." says the priest gesturing over to a young man with black ponytail, dark blue kimono shirt, light brown hakama and sandals sleeping while managing to keep himself propped up with his mop.

"So, that's Maboshi Haiyama." says Shizuhara.

"Sad but true." says the priest.

Shizuhara sighs and says, "Seems I need to have a talk with him. Excuse me."

Shizuhara approaches Maboshi. Shizuhara clears his throat to get Maboshi to wake up, but the lazybones still sleeps. Shizuhara clears his throat louder. This gets Maboshi's eyes to stir but he still sleeps.

Getting pissed, Shizuhara shouts, "HEY!"

Maboshi awakens and springs up as he says, "Sorry, High Priest! I was just resting my eyes!"

"I'm not the high priest, boy!" says Shizuhara. "I'm the King Regnant of Hazumo!"

"Oh, uh... you're THAT King Regnant." says Maboshi. "Oooh, that's... yikes!"

"Yikes, indeed!" says Shizuhara. "Please answer me this: how in the hell is a lazy bum like you going to become Guardian of the Phoenix Kabuto?!"

"Uh,well... thing is, Your Majesty... I never wanted that." says Maboshi. "My older sister, Kaede is much more fit for that role. I'm only doing this because my dad wanted me to. In fact, he demanded I do it."

Making a disgusted sound, Shizuhara says while rubbing his brow, "And now I wonder when the great Sosuke Haiyama developed such poor judgment."

"Hey, look, I know my dad's a great hero and stuff, but you see-" Maboshi starts to say.

"Great hero and suff?!" shouts Shizuhara. "GREAT HERO AND STUFF?! Your father brought about the collapse of the Gorbian Empire when they tried to invade us 20 years ago! He led Hazumo's finest soldiers into the heart of the volcanic nation, and slew the Emperor where he stood! And you dare talk about your father's great legacy like it's an AFTERTHOUGHT! Your father deserves more respect than that!"

"Your Majesty, I do respect my father." says Maboshi. "I just don't think I'll live up to such accomplishments."

"Then why exactly ARE you here?" asks Shizuhara.

"Uh, well... my dad says this well help me learn more responsibility." says Maboshi. "Not that that's going to change anything."

"Could you at least try?" asks Shizuhara.

"I suppose... that couldn't hurt." says Maboshi.

Shizuhara facepalms then says, "If the day when Princess Kasumi decides to take up her rightful place as Queen arrives, things are going to be much, MUCH different."

"Oh yeah, I heard all that news of Princess Kasumi awaking from her slumber 2 years ago." says Maboshi. "All of Hazumo sure is lucky. May I ask... is she pretty?"

"What she's going to be inheriting and having to solve the problems of this country when they do arrive are more important than her looks!" says Shizuhara. "And I'll be damned if she has to clean up your messes, so you better shape up!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" says Maboshi giving a nervous bow.

"But, if you must know..." says Shizuhara as if he's about to regret something. "Her beauty is unmatched."

"Wow, that's great!" says Maboshi. "Definitely something to make someone work harder! Alright, I'll do my best!"

Maboshi gets back to mopping, now going faster than before.

Shizuhara walks away rubbing the top of his head as he says, "Great, not only is he a lazy good-for-nothing, but he's also a horny punk. Well, whatever gets him to do better."

Maboshi thinks to himself as he continues to mop at high speed, _"Wow, the awakening of the fair Princess Kasumi. Such an amazig moment for all of Hazumo. I know she won't go for a guy like me, but maybe... just maybe... I can earn her trust and admiration. Yeah, that's worth it for working in this boring place."_

To Be Continued in Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 1: Legend of the Kabutos

**Chapter 1: Legend of the Kabutos**

At the temple, a young woman with a black, short bowl cut while wearing a grey kimono shirt, black hakama and sandals is cleaning the hallways with the speed of a cheetah. Even with the fast pace, she manages to be meticulously methodical and down to detail on getting each every inch perfectly polished.

After a while, she comes into the main part of the temple and says, "High Priest, I've got every hallway clean like you asked!"

"Ah, wonderful, Kaede!" says the head priest. "You've proven yourself, yet again."

"Just doing what I'm made to do." says Kaede. "I hope I'm doing good enough."

"Of course." says the head priest. "Just too bad I can't say the same for your brother."

The head priest looks at Maboshi, who is once again asleep while being propped up with his mop.

"I swear, even when you motivate that boy to work harder and he does, the gusto immediately leaves him." says the head priest.

"Don't blame him too much." says Kaede. "Maboshi has always been lazy. Not matter how often Father and I talk to him about that, it seems our words go in one ear and out the other."

"Well, even then, Maboshi does have his strengths." says the head priest.

"I suppose he does." says Kaede. "But I can't help but feel that even they're a detriment to his ability to survive in the real world."

"Even so, his gifts are his own." says the head priest. "But it's not going to stop me from being stern with him."

The head priest walks up to the sleeping Maboshi, and says in panicky voice, "Maboshi! The temple is on fire!"

"What?!" shouts Maboshi as he suddenly wakes. "Is everyone all right?! Where's the... blaze? Wait a minute..."

He then looks at the head priest giving him a stern expression and puts on a nervous chuckle.

"Was I resting my eyes again?" asks Maboshi innocently.

"I don't think resting ones eyes involves the making of sounds the equivalent of a bear snarling." says the head priest.

Maboshi gives an even more nervous chuckle.

"Why can't you be as responsible as Kaede?" asks the head priest. "At least that girl does her best to uphold her vow to be Guardian of the Phoenix Kabuto."

"No offense, High Priest, but if she's the best one for it, why not go ahead make her the Guardian right now?" asks Maboshi.

"As much as I appreciate your self sacrifice and willingness to admit your laziness, the Phoenix Kabuto doesn't work that way." says the head priest. "The Phoenix Kabuto chooses who its guardian will be."

"Wow, you let a helmet choose who will be its guardian?" asks Maboshi. "That's a little hard to swallow... and a bit creepy."

"You would dare besmirch the tradition of the Kozuki Temple and it's dedication to the royal family?!" asks a shocked head priest.

"What am I besmirching?" asks Maboshi. "It just sounds weird is all."

"Oh, Maboshi." says the head priest facepalming. "How can you hope to become Guardian of the Phoenix Kabuto when you have that careless and blasphemous attitude?"

"Because I'm only doing this because my dad wants me to learn responsibility." says Maboshi. "And truth be told, this whole thing just isn't up my alley."

"Apparently, you'll need to be refreshed on the importance of this task." says the head priest. "Kaede! Would you be so kind to take your brother to the library and give him a refresher on why it's such a honor to be the Guardian of the Phoenix Kabuto?"

"I'd be honored, High Priest!" says Kaede.

"Aw, not again." says Maboshi face-palming.

"Let's go, Little Brother." says Kaede.

"Awww... here goes another boring story time." says Maboshi.

* * *

In the library of the temple, Kaede takes the scroll held on a stand and brings it over to a table Maboshi is sitting at while leaning his head on his hand and sleeping.

"Alright, Maboshi!" says Kaede. "Since you want to be so neglectful towards and ignorant of this task, it's time to remind you of the importance."

She sees Maboshi is asleep, and getting perturbed, Kaede shouts, "Maboshi!"

"Gah!" says Maboshi as he wakes up.

"Good. It's nice to see you with your eyes open." says Kaede as she sits down. "I just hope they'll stay that way as I read you this tale."

"Kaede, I know you're so eager to be the Guardian of some helmet, and I'm willing to let you have it." says Maboshi. "It's just-"

"Some helmet?!" shouts Kaede. "Does your disrespect know no bounds?!"

"Well, isn't it obvious you guys make this whole thing sound like a cult?" asks Maboshi. "As much as I appreciate the devotion you guys show this relic, it is pretty disturbing."

Kaede sighs and says, "The sooner I make you realize the importance, the better."

"May as well get it over with." says Maboshi.

Kaede opens the scroll and starts to read while an animation plays:

"Many years ago, before the birth of the Hazumonese Kingdom, a mighty beorc empire ruled this patch of land. The rulers and their army were powerful, but they were also cold and ruthless, and they set out to conquer many lands. One fateful day, as if to bring karma upon the wicked empire, a terrifying demon was unleashed and it brought ruin to everyone and everything. Buildings were leveled, lands were ravaged and people were slaughtered. The once mighty beorc empire collapsed under the demon's power. While many believed the empire had it coming, they also feared the possibility of the demon destroying the world. For that, a mighty phoenix rose and led an army of both beorc and laguz against the demon and its dark army. The phoenix and the demon eventually clashed in an epic battle. After much toil and struggle, the final blow was dealt from the phoenix. Badly wounded, the demon retreated and it's army of dark creatures was falling. It had seemed the day had been won... but not without much sacrifice. The phoenix had used up a great deal of its power and his life was fading. To make sure he could live on to protect the people, he used the last of his power to transform his body into a beautiful kabuto. The spirit of the phoenix entrusted the protection of the people to his lead general. The general accepted and made a strong vow. For that, the kabuto was placed in a vault where it would be kept safe from any that would steal it and use its power for wicked purposes. And that general... he went on to become the first king of Hazumo. And that king would have a daughter that was destined for great things."

As the animation stops and returns to Kaede and Maboshi, Kaede says, "That daughter was none other than Princess Kasumi."

"Okay, I get it, Sister." says Maboshi. "The phoenix saved us from a great evil, and we should honor his heroism for all the good he did. I sincerely get that, Kaede. I just don't see where I fit in with all of this. It's not like such a thing will happen again, will it?"

"Shows what you know, Little Brother." says Kaede. "The story is not over yet."

"Oh, wonderful." says Maboshi. "Here we go again."

Kaede continues to read as a new animation plays:

"Years after the establishment of the Hazumonese Kingdom and the birth of Princess Kasumi, a lone bandit was on the run from the authorities. Eventually, as he was running from them for a theft he committed, he fell into a deep cave. Though he evaded capture, he was also injured. However, even through his pain, he found a disturbing-looking kabuto. The kabuto beckoned him to put it on, saying it would give him powers beyond all measure. Giving into his desires, the bandit reached for the kabuto painfully and put it on. The bandit was filled with power that he could not comprehend, but soon realized that the spirit inside the kabuto that beckoned him was the spirit of the demon from so long ago. Soon, what filled the bandit's heart was changed from geed and lust to pure malice. With his new powers, the bandit brought destruction to everywhere he went and death to anyone who crossed him. Things got so bad that the King of Hazumo sought a warrior strong enough to harness the power of the Phoenix Kabuto. Eventually, a young warrior named Jin Kozuki was chosen. When the Phoenix Kabuto saw into his soul, he saw a strong diligence about Kozuki. When Kozuki put on the kabuto, the power he was filled with was incredible and he set out to defeat the bandit now possessed by the evil kabuto. As the two clashed, they fought a fierce battle that lasted a long time. Eventually, Kozuki won the battle, the bandit was freed from the evil kabuto's power and was put on trial for him crimes, and the priests put wards on the kabuto to make sure it would never spread its evil. And Kozuki, he was so inspired by the power of the Phoenix Kabuto, he became a priest and had a temple constructed to protect the Phoenix Kabuto and hold it high in its honor."

As the animation ends and returns to Kaede and Maboshi, Kaede says, "And years after Kozuki's passing, the temple would be named after him in honor of his glorious legacy. So you see, Brother, the power of the Phoenix Kabuto is very real."

"Yeah, and once again, you prove how such a task in not worth having someone like me to take up the position of Guardian." says Maboshi. "Honestly, how could I be tasked to take such a position if my skills and worth are so little to not be able to uphold such an honor? The Phoenix Kabuto will easily choose you, Kaede."

"Maybe so, but father did want you to learn responsibility." says Kaede. "And if you don't want to disappoint father as much as you have, you'll work just hard as me or even harder to obtain this goal."

"I doubt that'll ever happen, Sister." says Maboshi. "But hope springs eternal, I suppose."

"Oh, Brother." says Kaede as she facepalms.

* * *

Later on, the head priest brings Kaede and Maboshi to a dark room in the temple.

"What I'm about to show the both of you is what you will be aspiring to be the Guardian of." says the head priest. "You should feel very honored to see this for the first time."

The priest creates a kanji with his hand that then fills the room with light, showing the elaborate circular shape and the amazing combination of orange and gold. In the center of the room is a gold stand and sitting on it on top of a red cushion is a extravagant kabuto colored orange with bits of gold and a gold phoenix emblem on the strangely designed part of the kabuto.

"There it is, you two." says the head priest. "THAT is the Phoenix Kabuto. THAT you will be working to become the Guardian of."

"Wow..." says Kaede. "I can feel the power from here!"

"So can I." says Maboshi. "I see even more how unworthy I am to be in its presence. You will become a great Guardain of it, Kaede."

"While I am working hard to become its Guardian, you need to work harder youself, Brother." says Kaede. "But even then, don't think you'll take the honor from me."

"Yes, this powerful relic will one day select one of you to become its Guardian." says the head priest. "Bask in the glory while you can. Soon... the day of decision will come."

"High Priest, is the other kabuto here?" asks Kaede. "You know, the one with the spirit of the demon."

The head priest sighs and says, "Well, if one of you is to become Guardian, then you must also know what you will have to be keeping the world safe from. Come with me, you two."

As the three of them leave, the Phoenix Kabuto reflects on Maboshi as the flashback of his says, _"I see even more how unworthy I am to be in its presence."_

Just then, a male voice in the Phoenix Kabuto says, "Interesting. Most interesting."

* * *

In another part of the temple, the head priest and the siblings walk down a long flight of stairs.

As they get to the bottom in front of a door, the head priest says, "Be prepared for what I'm about to show you. It may not look like much, but the evil from this kabuto... it is beyond anything you've ever felt before."

As the head priest opens the door, the three walk into the dark room to see a purple kabuto with bits of red while being surrounded in strings with spirit wards attached.

The kabuto looks like a scorpion with the tail attachment on the back. The way the front is designed would question one as to how anyone could see through it. And the mouth part of the kabuto has what looks to be sharp red teeth.

"There it is." says the head priest with a shaky voice. "THAT is the Kouchu Kabuto. The very kabuto that holds the spirit of the dreaded demon that brought destruction to the old empire, and would have destroyed the world if not for the actions of the phoenix whose spirit inherits the kabuto you all saw."

"Amazing." says Kaede. "I can feel the evil even with all of those wards surrounding it."

"High Priest, why do you keep such an evil relic here?" asks Maboshi.

"Well, you know how the old saying goes, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'" says the head priest. "By keeping the Kouchu Kabuto here, we can keep an eye on its evil, and make sure it never gets set loose on this world like it did so long ago."

"Good strategy, I suppose." says Maboshi. "Such evil could corrupt even the most noble of souls."

"Ha, that won't be me!" says Kaede. "When I'm Guardian of the Phoenix Kabuto, I'll make good and sure no one will ever have to worry again. I'll show them all how good I am!"

"And am I'm sure you'll do great, Sister." says Maboshi.

"Anyway, we better get out of here before the kabuto senses any malice and reawakens." says the head priest. "Even with those wards surrounding, it's evil could easily destroy them. That's just how powerful that kabuto is. And how terrifying."

As the three leave the room and the head priest closes the door, the Kouchu Kabuto focuses on Kaede as the flashback of her says, _"When I'm Guardian of the Phoenix Kabuto, I'll make good and sure no one will ever have to worry again. I'll show them all how good I am!"_

The kabuto glows with a purple miasma and a demonic male voice can be heard giving a subtle yet evil laughter.

To Be Continued in Chapter 2.


End file.
